Glossy Waters
by BlueBird722
Summary: First SeaArrow first. While those of Happy Harbor are asleep, two people are creating a wonderful night to remember forever in the waters of Happy Harbor. Kaldur/Artemis.


This is my first SeaArrow fic, so it may not be perfect, but I'm hoping to expand the 'emptiness' of this ship and possibly recruit more shipmates. Some scenes follow the deleted swimming scene in Tarzan and His Mate, which I found on YouTube and were removed due to Jane's nudity. Enjoy.

* * *

The night was quiet. The sky was black. Only the stars gleamed, giving small light to the black yet glossy sea at Happy Harbor. Inside a small, locked cave a boy and two girls were sleeping, the redhead girl smiling in her sleep about dreams with her boyfriend, the black-haired girl reflecting on her father, the boy replacing his dreams about his avoidant father with those of his girlfriend, his pet dog, and pet Sphere.

Outside the cave, two people were stirring awake.

The male, a dark-skinned white-head, had removed his shirt and was waiting patiently for his companion. The female, with thick blond hair long enough to sit on and Vietnamese eyes, had tugged off her jeans and shirt, boots, and socks to a lime green two-piece with ties behind the neck and back.

As Kaldur watched, his friend pulled out a battery-powered lamp and he watched the light flick on and the sight of her long, pale legs, arms, and feet until they vanished and approaching sounds grew more audible.

Artemis walked up behind him and placed her long, pale hand on his shoulder. "Ready?" she asked.

Kaldur had asked his king to tell the sharks and other meat-eaters to avoid a certain direction, and Arthur agreed to, but Kaldur never explained why. The dark-skinned teen nodded and let her take his hand while they walked across the cool sand to the ocean waters, his webbed feet used to the ice-feeling, while her skin was stranger to the touch of sea water in the dark.

Kaldur walked into the sea until he was in knee-high water, frowning when his companion didn't move. He turned around and saw that she had never left the sand. "It's too cold," she chattered.

Kaldur sighed and tugged on her arm until she gently yelped and with small splashes was right at his side. He felt her shivering under his hands and heard her teeth clicking against each other. "You just have to get used to it," he said.

Artemis nodded but was still shivering as they continued their path across the water, freezing with the water descending up to her knees, waist, and chest. Her blond hair seemed to glow in the black, and Kaldur frowned-she insisted on midnight swimming with that ridiculous hair style?

Artemis opened her mouth when she sensed his hands reach behind her head, tug on something, and release her blond hair, locks tumbling down from her head and onto the black water. "Hey..."

"You cannot enjoy swimming unless you release yourself entirely," he simply said. He smiled at her sensed frown. "Come on, it will be worth the tangles."

Artemis sighed and nodded. "Okay...what first?"

Kaldur continued walking forward until his feet lost touch with the sand base and he floated, water up to his chin, and Artemis followed so only her head was visible. "Head down," was all he said before he vanished under the water.

Artemis laughed sourly until she felt unfamiliar touches on her licking legs and sensitive back. The archer dove under the water-her ears flooded in salt, and her eyes stung, but she could still see the Atlantean following her, arms extended to grab her ankle, and she playfully kicked him away.

Artemis swam up to shore and took a deep breath, the wind kissing her wet skin and head. Kaldur popped up beside her, gills flaring and hair dripping. "Kaldur, you are such a"-

Kaldur pushed her head underwater before she finished and watched her swim away from him, smooth legs gleaming in the dark and hair floating like a pale yellow flame. Kaldur butterflied under her until she could see the muscled lining of his back, and she reached forward and grabbed his shoulders, kicking and letting him butterfly, until she felt a sudden change in direction when her head pulled from the water. Art took a deep breath again before he dove in again, her arms snaked around his waist and chin against his back. Kaldur paddled harder until she lost her grip and grabbed his ankles, which she clung to even as he front-flipped.

Artemis hated underwater flips-in air at least she could breathe easier-but she ignored the pressure in her ears and the water in her nostrils, and Kaldur kicked her up to take a deep breath before she reached down and grabbed his ankles again for a back-flip.

Kaldur watched her pale figure swim up to shore again to breathe, and marveled about her physical fitness. Years of brutal training had certainly paid off.

When Artemis returned, Kaldur swam her down to touch the cold sand, smiling at her deep appreciation for the cold touch and unfamiliarity. He watched her olive body coil and her hair twist, bubbles floating from her mouth, as her hand stroked the sand and she propelled her lower body upwards so he could see the bases of her feet and rear legs.

Kaldur swam forward and slid his webbed hands under her arms to push her to the air, but there was something in her eyes that he could not read. Her face briefly disappeared, and he watched her fingers flex on his arms. Art pushed herself in again, grabbing his right bicep and the back of his head, and pressed her full lips against his thin mouth.

A sudden shock exploded in his ribs, but the spark faded to a deep feeling of love and worthiness. Kaldur held her elbow in his hand and used his other hand to push down against the back of her head and neck, feeling more possession of her lips. He could feel bubbles blowing from her nose and her frame tightened, but all Kaldur could think about was their connection via lips and the beauty of nature.

Kaldur felt shocked when his lips felt naked again, but when he saw only her ribs and lower torso, he forgot about her being a human and swam up to her breathing.

"Artemis...wow...thank you..."

Artemis pushed her blond hair away and kicked. "Kaldur...I want to do this every night...You have to take me to Atlantis."

Kaldur shrugged. "I would love to, but I do not think your body could handle deep-sea pressure...and even your own mentor has never been in the deep sea."

"Well, he was in a submarine once on a League mission," she said, "but I'd like to see it soon, though."

Kaldur thought for a moment as he continued to support himself. "Well...would you mind if I used a waterproof camera to snap photographs of what you might not be able to see?"

Artemis grinned and nodded. "I would love to."

As the night followed, the blonds continued swimming, racing back to the surface, making out, and touching the sandy floor until the water was a suddenly pink shade...Kaldur pointed to the surface, and Artemis followed him back up. The others were not yet awake, but they hurried back to their possessions and clothes before joining the others for combat training. As Kaldur threw on his shirt, he felt her hand grab his wrist.

"Tonight."

* * *

So what did you think? Should I continue, cause I have raw ideas about this underappreciated pairing.

Secret: I wish people would stop complaining about Lagoon Boy. It's annoying, and we don't know yet if he's going to 'prove' himself beyond the haters' expectations.


End file.
